Nightlord
by RE-jects666
Summary: We are born as a theif, trained to be an assassin, live as a hermit, and die as a Nightlord.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the beginning of time, they were explorers. They were not normal explorers. Oh no they were trained warrior guardians of their land, upholding peace to their land for thousands of years. Until the Black mages came.

They put the land into turmoil with their magic. The explorers tried to wage war over them but they we're too weak to do anything. In the midst of death came the heroes. A dragon master and one of the most gifted spearman in the land. But even they could not defeat the black mages. In one last desperate act, the dragon master and the spearman sent all the explorers away to a remote island while they stayed for a last stand.

The two heroes sacrificed themselves to seal the leader of the black mages away. But before they died, they buried sacred weapons known as maple weapons and left for it to be found for the next generation. But the explorers never came back.

Over the years the Empress of the explorers made an advanced organization called the Cygnus knights. They we're the best of the best. A force to be called upon if the Black mages ever returned to destroy them again.

Their ancestral land was forgotten in the sands of time.

But all hope was not lost. Humans started living on the forgotten island again after 2000 years. Technology advanced, new arts were made, and soon some secrets of the black mages were bound to be discovered.

There was a boy who had stumbled upon an ancient rock. The boy released the rock unleashing knowledge of the Black mages. He used the knowledge of Black mages and created what he called jutsus. The boy later became the Sage of the six paths. But all was not with consequences. When the Sage of the six paths released the rock, he also released a force that the Black mages created for the sole purpose destruction.

He had released the jubi.

The sage, filled with remorse, sealed the body of the jubi into the moon and sealed the spirit into his own body.

Years later, the sage left this world, but he had carved the path of what was known as the path of the shinobi. But these people were just imitations of the Black mages. Only scratching the surface of what their evil predecessors can do.

Years later shinobi villages were established. They had renamed the forgotten island as the Elemental nations.

And the explorers and Cygnus knights never crossed paths with the shinobi of the Elemental nations.

Until now

A nine year old Naruto was running away from a mob. Why was he running away? Apparently the day was October 10, and ironically the day of the kyuubi festival and also his birthday. Naruto did what he always did with on his birthday. Visit the Ichiruki Ramen stand, running around, and trying not to get found by drunken mobs.

Unfortunately his luck wasn't good enough.

Now he was running towards the Konoha's forest. Naruto was at his limit, but he didn't dare stop running for fear of the mob behind him.

Naruto suddenly couldn't feel anything beneath him. _Oh crap_ Naruto thought right before he fell into a dark pit.

"Ugh, what happened" Naruto groaned. He opened his eyes to find a chest. The chest was the most beautiful chest he had ever seen even though it was warn and crusted with mud throughout the years. It had gold inlayed with in the mahogany wood and had a picture of something that resembled a kunai as the lock.

Naruto tried to stand as he made his way over to the chest.

When he had managed to get close enough, he tried to open it. But when he touched it the chest suddenly exploded into a bright light. Naruto instinctively turned away and covered his eyes. When he thought the bright light ended, he turned his head back. Where the chest once laid before, stood something that was like a gauntlet with a something like a leaf like plate on its front covering half of the gauntlet. The gauntlet itself was black and the leaf plate was red.

_Put it on_

Naruto turned around. "Who's there?" Naruto yelled.

_Put it on_

"I'm warning you! Come out!" Naruto yelled again.

_Put it on_

Finally overcome with curiosity Naruto picked up the gauntlet and tried to put it on.

The next thing Naruto known was searing pain. The gauntlet started melting into a shadow. The shadow started circling his pain. Naruto never noticed a dim light coming from the back of his hand. The shadow slowly burned the mark of a maple leaf on the back of his hand.

That wasn't the worse part. The worst part was a splitting headache and a rush of memories that he couldn't sort out.

_You are destined for greatness_

Naruto started facing consciousness_._

_You will start as a seed will grow into a great tree. You will set your nation correctly as it was 3000 years ago._

That was the last thing he heard before he saw blackness.

But this isn't the end. On the same day not one hero was born but two.

Hinata Hyuuga wanted to be alone right now. She was hurting all over from the spar with her cold father. He had belittled her even more than usually and had actually added chakra when they were sparring.

Hinata started running towards the other end of the forest where Naruto lost unconsciousness. Hinata stopped near a tree. This tree wasn't an ordinary tree. But Hinata didn't know that as she started climbing onto its branches, winching every now and then from the pain from her spar with her father. She found a cozy spot within the branches to sit.

Hinata stared at the endless night sky full of stars. Her mind started wandering, and soon she was fast asleep.

She didn't know what woke her up. It was either the bear beneath her or the sound of a breaking branch she was sitting on. Hinata crashed down onto the ground alerting the bear of her presence since it didn't see her up in the tree.

Hinata was frightened. She was pale as ghost thinking she was going to die. But the next moment was forever etched into history. A huge blue egg suddently dropped from the tree Hinata was sleeping in. Her fall had jarred it loose from its natural nest. The egg had a dragon symbol spreading its wings on the front.

The egg started glowing until everything within a 10 feet radius was blinded by the light. The bear was frightened and ran away. Hinata had closed her eyes to protect her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she was confronted by big beady eyes staring right at her.

"Mommy?"

Hinata tore her eyes away to find a small, light blue, flying lizard.

_Not a lizard, a dragon!_ Hinata's eyes widened at the realization.

"Mommy?"

Hinata then realized that the dragon was talking to her. She turned her attention to it.

"Mommy I'm hungry, do you have any milk?"

Hinata didn't know what to respond to that question. The only thing she did was giggle.

"I don't have any milk with me right now but I can get some tomorrow." Hinata answered. "ok" the dragon replied, "I'm tired right now I'm going to sleep."

The dragon nestled its tiny form against hinata's body. Hinata giggled again as both of them both fell asleep against the that the Dragon Master planted 3000 years ago. And both of them never noticed the same symbol that was on the egg on the back of Hinata's hand.


	2. Unknown beginning

Hello people. Here with this new naruhina story that was stuck in my mind for a couple weeks. I apologize for the prologue since it was rushed and I missed some minor details. If you guys didn't know already, but this story has maplestory reference and not a crossover. I repeat. NOT A CROSSOVER. I cannot think of any way of putting a huge living mushroom that's the size of a house into the story. I will explain in due time the maplestory class system of jobs since it is complicated that's why I spared Naruto and Hinata of choosing whether to be warrior, mage, thief, pirate, archer, dragon master, aran, nightwalker, dawn warrior, blaze wizard, wind archer, and thunder breaker. And don't even get me started on the new class that's about to be released, dual blade. Though I do admit the new class is probably the most kick ass class I have ever seen, and am probably going to abandon both my dragon master and assassin characters and solely play the new class coming out on July 14th (for pplz who didn't know).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, I would make assassins stronger since they absolutely can't do shit without scrolling their weapons and their equipment as proved the crazy assed prices when trying to buy a scroll for assassin weapons.

* * *

When Naruto first opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was that he was still in the pit that he fell in last night. Now that it was light outside, he finally saw how big it was. Naruto groaned as he tried to bring himself up into a sitting position. 'What happened last night? I remembered about a gauntlet and then I got black'. He started rubbing his eyes when stopped. His attention was on the back of his hand where a tattoo of a maple leaf was imprinted on.

'What is this' Naruto thought. 'I never remembered of having a tattoo. Oh crap Jiji's going to have a field day when he finds out.' Naruto then then stood up, 'first things first, get out of here,' Naruto looked up to be dismayed at the how deep the pit was.

_We do not limit ourselves by age_

Without thinking, Naruto started running at the wall of the pit.

_For we are thieves_

Naruto jumped when he was a foot away from the wall

_We cannot be contained_

His foot hit the wall and he pushed off from it.

_We are always free_

Naruto reached the other wall and pushed off against it to.

_And we fight for what we believe in_

He started wall jumping against the walls in the pit. Naruto finally got to the top of the pit. He reached out and grabbed the edge with both of his hands and started hauling himself up. 'What was that?' Naruto asked himself, 'it was like my body knew what it was going to do'.

He was brought out of his musing when he heard a low rumbling noise coming from. Blushing a bit, Naruto started heading towards Konoha trying to find some form of breakfast. Along the way, Naruto stared at the sky. Surprised at how early it is, Naruto decided that Icharuki Ramen wasn't going to be open anytime soon. 'Dang, looks like I have to scrounge something up'

When Naruto got to the gates, He saw some early merchants setting up their stalls hoping to make some extra money from some of the jonin ninjas going out early for a high ranked mission. Naruto's eyes were drawn to this one particular stand selling some milk and fruits. But his resolve was broken when the merchant glared at him when he caught Naruto staring at his stand.

_We do what we want_

Naruto walked past the stand.

_We deceive the innocent _

Naruto ducked into an alley when nobody was looking.

_We steal from the rich_

He started wall jumping against the alley walls.

_We stand by what we do_

He reached the roof and hid himself on the opposite side of the roof from the milk and fruit stand

_And we never regret it_

When the merchant turned his back to check on some inventory, Naruto started moving fast as he jumped from his hiding place and started sliding on the roof towards the stand. He jumped down and landed on the awning that covered the stand. Naruto instantly went prone and bent over the edge of the awning. He had a full view of his prize. He bent over even more and stretched his arm just enough to grab a bottle of milk and a banana in both of his hands, and then used his stomach muscles to pull him back to the awning.

Naruto got up and started climbing up the roof as fast as he can. When he got to the part where the roof comes into a point from the incline, he jumped onto the other side and started sliding down. Naruto couldn't stop himself as the roof came to an end and air was suddenly beneath him.

Acting on instinct, Naruto did a back flip and landed cleanly on his feet. He had reached the other side of the building that the stand was stationed at.

Grinning that he got his breakfast, He peeled open his banana and popped open the milk, and started walking to god knows where as he happily ate.

Unbeknownst to him, Hinata saw everything.

* * *

Hinata had woken up to the dragon pulling on her shirt indicating that it wanted her for something. "Mommy I'm hungry. You promised me that you're going to get some food for me right now." The dragon was staring with cute puppy eyes at her as it said that. She started giggling. "Okay, I'll get you some food, but you have to promise that you have to stay here.""Okay mommy". The dragon jumped out of Hinata's embrace and started flying around as Hinata started getting up. She stretched herself as she tried to awaken some of her sleeping muscles.

She suddenly stopped as a sudden revelation came to her. Hinata quickly turned towards the dragon, and said, "But first I need to find a name for you". She stared at the dragon that was flying around the area. A name suddenly hit her. "I'll call you Mir," Hinata said. The dragon suddenly stopped flying and stared at her with a cocked head.

Hinata reached out and petted the top of Mir's head before she left to find some food.

She had reached the gate right when Naruto had entered it. Hinata started blushing at the sight of him. Acting impulse, she duck behind the nearest cover she can find and started stalking Naruto, all thoughts of finding food were temporarily forgotten.

Hinata saw Naruto eyeing the milk and fruit stand but also saw the glare that the merchant was giving him. Naruto moved past the stand but instantly disappeared behind an alley way. She was genuinely confused at this action, but she was rewarded when she saw Naruto pop up onto the roof.

Watching in amazement, Hinata saw Naruto pull of an amazing, to her, heist in such a short amount of time before the merchant was even finished with checking the inventory.

Shaking her head, Hinata suddenly remembered about finding food for Mir. She just decided to buy some milk from the stand that Naruto just stole from.

She bought a couple of bottles from the merchant as she started heading back to where she had previously left Mir. When she got the tree, Hinata couldn't find Mir anywhere. Searching frantically, she was rewarded when a voice came from one of the branches, "Up here mommy!" Hinata looked up to find Mir sitting on a low branch. "Mir!" Hinata shouted, "come down right now! I got something you might like!"

Mir jumped off from the branch, flapping his tiny wings to try to float his way down. "What did you get me mommy?" "I got you some milk," "What is that?" Hinata popped off the cap of one of the bottles. "Just drink it," Mir stared suspiciously at the milk before taking the bottle between his teeth and throwing his head upwards to get the milk flowing down his tiny throat.

While Mir was drinking, Hinata had time to study her new companion. Mir had cute little yellow horns on top of his head. His body was shaped not like a Chinese dragon she had read about but more like those dragons that stands on all fours. Mir's posture was kinda like a kangaroo, having big clawed talons and little ones in the front. All in all, Mir was probably the cutest creature Hinata had ever seen.

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts as Mir dropped the now empty bottle onto the forest floor. "That was good Mommy! Can I have some more?" Hinata popped the rest of the milk bottles' caps as she sat next to Mir, rubbing his head every now and then.

Hinata was sure she was forgetting something. She instantly realized what it was. Standing instantly, she startled Mir from his drinking. "I'm sorry Mir but stay here for the rest of the day, please. I need to get home really soon," Hinata started speaking really fast. "Will you come back mommy?" Mir asked. "Of course, but you have to stay hidden or else mommy won't come," Hinata answered back.

Mir started flapping happily as Hinata started running back to Konoha. Back to her cruel father and home.


	3. Awaken

**Hello there! i'm here with a new installment of Nightlord. Sorry for people who expected me to update POE. I'll try to switch between stories update or so.**

**"**oh shit"-normal talking

**"oh no you didn't**"-Kyubi talking

_"wtf is that?"_-a voice that I will reveal later in the story

_The cookie monster is going to eat us!_- thoughts/telepathy

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit, except for this disclaimer.**

"Where have you been?"

Hinata had rushed all the way across Konoha to the Hyuga compound only to find her father waiting for her in the family dojo. Hiashi truthfully did not like his eldest daughter, but did not shun her. She was too shy and weak, and isn't fit to be a clan leader. He had tried to push her harder and harder each day hoping for progress. But each day, Hinata only had gotten worse instead of better.

"Don't make me ask again Hinata," Hiashi had no emotion when he said that. "I-I-I'm s-s-so-sorry f-f-fat-father," Hinata stuttered as she couldn't bring herself up to look him in the eye. "Hm, at least you're here now," Hiashi turned his back to her, "Let us start our morning practice." "Y-y-y-yes f-f-fat-father," Hinata answered as she followed him into

_This is going to hurt_ Hinata thought.

She was right of course as her father only grew angrier as Hinata's performance decreased causing him to go even harder in their training. _I hope I can last long in this environment_ Hinata thought.

* * *

"Ahh, that hit the spot," Naruto sighed as he threw away his banana and his now empty bottle of milk. He started randomly walking down the street he was on with his hands behind his head, but turned his head upwards to look at the sun. "I've got some time before the academy starts," Naruto muses, "I should get some gloves to hide this maple tattoo on my hand."

Ninja Academy started at 9 am Monday through Friday giving the weekends to rest and to do some extra training. Naruto, of course, was failing the academy. He was seriously considering why he even wanted to be a ninja in the first place. At first his dream was to become hokage, but his childish notion quickly disappeared. Hokages were supposed to be the strongest ninja, a person that everybody looks up to. Not a person who is stuck in the office dealing with paperwork and politics. Trapped and weighed down by his burdens instead of running free and fighting. Also, he didn't think the village wanted him to be hokage as proved by the glares and death threats he gets every day.

Speaking of glares, now that people are starting to wake up, more and more people seem to avoid him and send glares at him. It didn't really unnerve him as he was used to it. Naruto sighed_ I should get some gloves before I'm late for the academy, not like it matters anyway._

He started heading towards a well known shop he had ran across a couple years ago.

"Welcome to Guns and Roses. Can I help you with anything?"

Naruto had first entered the store trying to find some gloves that suited him. But his inner consciousness had turned down all of the choices. He was trying to move on and try to find some other store, but this girl that kinda looked like a panda came up to him before he can leave.

"Do you have any other types of gloves?" Naruto asked the pan- I mean girl. "Yes we do. Hold on a moment." The girl left through a door that led to a back room. She came back moments later holding a couple of boxes. Naruto watched as she set them down, and started opening one of them.

Naruto went through every glove that came out of the box. Every time his inner consciousness turned down all of them until he stopped in front of a black fingerless gloves. The gloves itself had intricate designs carved into it, outlining the gloves with a dark shade of red. But that wasn't what captivated Naruto. On the palm side of the gloves was an abstract figure of a maple leaf drawn out of intricate red lines. He didn't know if he liked it because of the maple leaf or because it was badass. "I'll take that one," Naruto said. The girl raised an eyebrow. "This one? I don't really know how much this costs since my dad found it just this morning on the front counter when he was opening the store," The girl replies, " but judging this, I'll say something around 500 ryos, give or take a few," Naruto sighed as dug out his gama wallet. It was going to leave a huge dent in his savings he got from doing odd jobs every now and then, but he really liked the gloves.

Naruto took out 500 ryos and handed them to the panda girl. In return she handed him the pair of gloves. "Have a nice day!" the girl called out as Naruto exited the store, putting on his gloves as he walked.

He started walking towards the academy, but suddenly realized that he had spent more of time looking for his gloves than he had first planned. "Crap," Naruto yelled as he started running towards the academy.

* * *

Hinata had cleaned up after her morning spar with her father. She was getting ready to go to academy when her thoughts kept on going to Mir. Was he alright? Alone in the wild, with dangerous animals clearly bigger than him. By the time she was ready, her mind had already decided to take a side trip. And besides, there's some time left anyway. She quickly left the Hyuga compound, the guards at the front door never acknowledging her.

When she was out of sight from the compound, Hinata broke out in a full run towards where she had previously left Mir. When she got there, she was greeted by the sight of Mir sleeping in a hollow hole inside the tree. The entrance of the hole was small enough that anything larger than Mir can't fully fit through, but the inside of the hole was still big enough that Mir can freely move around without any restrictions.

Deciding that it was safe to leave Mir like that, Hinata started sprinting back to Konoha. She was already thinking plans about coming back after the academy was over.

Hinata arrived at the academy just before her sensei, Iruka, entered into the room. She took her normal seat in the back of the room. As Iruka started to start their lessons, Hinata took more interests into her thoughts. As many did not believe, Hinata was not that terribly shy after all, Yes, she might stutter and faint near Naruto (not like he knows anyway) and around other people. It was all because of her treatment at home. It caused her to withdraw from the rest of society except for a select few, including Mir.

Being around Mir, even though she just _hatched_ him, HInata felt that she can only be her true self around the tiny reptile. It was just something that she couldn't explain. Like Mir knows everything about her, but at the same time doesn't know about her. And the dragon symbol on the egg probably meant something too. Speaking of dragon symbols, HInata just realized that the tattoo on the back of her hand disappeared some time ago, probably when she was sparring with her father.

She was suddenly brought of her musing when a loud crash came from the door. Everybody turned their head to find Naruto leaning over and panting pretty hard from his jog.

"Nice of you to join us Naruto," Iruka berated him. Naruto recovered and rubbed his head sheepishly. The moment he did that his palm was showing straight to the class. Everybody didn't really pay attention except for Hinata. She saw Naruto gotten new gloves, but she focused directly on the abstract mark of a maple leaf on the inside of the glove.

Her mind started racing. Memories that Hinata never remembered having were flashing in her mind. They went by fast, but she got the gist of it. An army of black cloaked people marching, a huge onyx dragon sending wave after wave of fireballs, armies perishing as a ragged tag flag with the Maple symbol fluttered on top of everything.

HInata was still sorting her thoughts when Naruto took the seat in front of her. Both of them will never know what will happen in the next couple of years.

Time skip (Bitches, thought I was done)

Today was the day that Naruto's class graduated from the academy. It has been 3 years that Naruto first found the chest (If anybody didn't know, I went back and changed their ages in the prologue and some mistakes that I made too), and nobody found out about his tattoo, though during the years he had to make up some excuses about his gloves as everybody was asking about them all the time including the hokage.

During the 3 years, Naruto had been continuously been stealing from merchants, enjoying the thrill of the thought of being caught. He had developed a knack for hiding in the shadows too. This called for less flamboyant colors and more of a dark side. He had _borrowed _a black nightshift shirt and pants from a tailor store that he didn't particularly like. His new outfit did cause some unsettling competition in his class, but everybody gotten use to his new appearance after a while.

Despite stealing all the time, Naruto had indeed trained.

He found that his accuracy with the shuriken and the kunai had increased tremendously. He was able to at least hit the center of the target with a couple kunai out of ten from 100 feet away. Naruto had also developed a skill. He had accidently one time, threw two chakra infused kunai at a target from 90 feet away. In return, both of the kunais hit the center of the target and had actually gone through the 1 inch wood target and halfway into the tree behind it.

But not everything was going well. Naruto couldn't do the bunshin, which is a requirement for graduating from the academy. He had kept on training, learning the Body Replacement and henge to an acceptable degree. So now here he was sweating bullets as he waited for his name to be called.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto jumped as Iruka called his name. Iruka, to Naruto, was just a biased, helpful teacher. Nothing more, nothing less. He had not divulged all of his time to helping Naruto. Instead he helps and encourages other students that were struggling, and helps Naruto every now and then.

Naruto walked past Iruka as he held the door for him. He entered a neat room with only a desk for Iruka and the other teacher Mizuki and a log. Mizuki wasn't that bad. In truth, he kinda liked Mizuki better than Iruka. Mizuki actually drifted towards Naruto while Iruka didn't really spend that much time with him. He even actually took him out for some ramen sometimes.

Naruto walked into the middle of the room in front of Mizuki and Iruka. Iruka started, "Naruto I want you to perform a henge of Mizuki, and then perform a Body Replacement with the log next to you when I throw a kunai at you." Naruto did both of these tasks to the best of his ability, which wasn't that much, but he still did exceptional.

"For your final assessment I want you to do a minimum of 3 bunshins." Mizuki said. Naruto's mind went into overdrive. _Shit_ was all Naruto thought. He decided to fuck it and try something he never done since all the times he tried doing a bunshin it didn't work. Naruto put his hands into the hand sign for the bunshin. He then pushed a small amount of chakra as he can into the technique. Next thing everybody knew, the entire room was filled Narutos. The room wasn't broken and Iruka and Mizuki were both just sitting there just like before since the Narutos were just illusions.

Though both Iruka and Mizuki where somewhat astonished at Naruto performing the bunshin and at such a large scale, but this is Naruto we're talking about. Anything was possible for him. "Congratulations Naruto, you passed," Iruka said, at least happy for Naruto for passing. Naruto dispelled the over massed technique and started jumping up and down in joy. He started happily frolicking towards the door. He burst through the door only to grab a Konoha headband on a table next to the door.

Nobody was paying attention to him. Naruto expected that. He was the dead last, a nobody in the school. He calmly walked towards his seat in the back of the room, thinking that this celebrations was just to himself, but a pair of eyes that was watching him had thoughts defied what he was thinking.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga had tremendously grown. She was still shy around Naruto, but she was ok with everybody else. It was all because of hanging around Mir. Speaking of Mir the cute little dragon that first hatched now became sort of an intimidating figure in the woods he lived in. He had grown slightly taller than Hinata.

And Hinata was pretty tall for a 13-year old, being five foot three, just a couple inches under Naruto. Mir's light blue colored skin had grown into a darker shade of blue color, his horns turned from orange into more of a yellow color, and orange strips started appearing on his tail. Not to mention that he developed a golden dragon symbol on his forehead.

Hinata is almost able to ride him. It was a joke between them, but Hinata did actually tried to ride him once recently. She found out that Mir wasn't strong enough to fully fly with her. He can support her weight, but flying was another thing for later time.

Mir still lived near the tree he was hatched. He had long over grown the hollow hole he had first lived in. He now sleeps outside, not worrying about any beast trying to attack during his sleep.

Hinata, in return, had changed out of her outfit. Mir had somewhat influenced what she wore. She now wore a tight red, short sleeved t-shirt revealing her belly button and a short red skirt to match her top. This dramatic change of wardrobe had caused some male hormones to rise and some female competitions too. It was funny to watch all the advances the boys were trying to make on her. She kept on rejecting them all, thinking what Mir would do to them if he found out (author randomly shudders as he writes this).

Now, Hinata was watching Naruto walking up to the back of the room, happy for him that he had passed, but sad for him that nobody was there to congratulate him. Without her even realizing it, all of the class had passed and the final day of the academy had come to an end.

Naruto sat on the swing, swinging back and forth by himself while the other children were celebrating. He didn't mind really, he was happy that he had passed. But it did leave a wet eye for him. "Here there Naruto!" He turned around to find Mizuki behind him. "Hello Mizuki-sensei," Naruto answered. "Congratulations on graduating Naruto," Mizuki replied. Naruto didn't show it, but he felt happier that somebody is acknowledging him. "Hey Naruto can you do a favor for me," Mizuki started, "Sure," Naruto answered back. "So I need you to wait for me near the entrance of the forest…"

* * *

Naruto was running through the forest with a huge scroll across his back. Mizuki just came to meet him a couple minutes ago, and told him to take the scroll and head towards an abandoned shack. Now Naruto was just arriving at the shack, wondering what Mizuki wanted him to do.

Deciding that Mizuki wasn't here yet, Naruto opened the scroll. Most of content of the scroll that Naruto saw were jutsus. He flipped through the entire scroll wondering what else is there. He couldn't find anything interesting to him in the scroll; most of the jutsus in there were overkill for him so he threw the scroll onto the ground.

To his surprise, a block of wood came out of the wood that the scroll was rolled upon. Naruto peered inside the scroll. He couldn't make out what it was so he grabbed it closer to him causing his hand with the tattoo to brush against the inside of it. Suddenly, the inside glowed with abstract lines surrounding a maple leaf. All the lines including the maple leaf started moving out of the compartment, and started swirling down the scroll.

The scroll started changing colors into black and red. Naruto opened it again only to find a Maple leaf symbol and a message. The message was coded in a language he couldn't understand, but somehow his mind still managed to understand it.

_If any of our ancestors our reading this than we have lost to the Black Mages, and have sacrificed ourselves to seal the leader of the Black Mages. Our people have fled towards the north to a safe haven leaving behind our secrets to the Black Mages. But we have also sealed most of the secrets across the land. I cannot write much as time is short. The ways of the land you have been living has probably forgotten the old ways of fighting. I will not explain much for I cannot waste time on trivial subjects. Our fighters were categorized by five categories. Six if you want to count my friend the dragon master, but he is the only dragon master in our land and is writing his secrets as we speak. These five were thief, mage, pirate, warrior, and archer. Each category has sub categories to fit peoples fighting styles. I will not go further, but there are scrolls specifically written for each category. In addition to our scrolls, we have left weapons for our ancestors as well. If you are reading this than you have one of our weapons that we have sealed since only a person with our weapons can unlock our secrets. The weapons have a conscious on their own so they are picky with their owners. You are lucky to have been chosen by the weapon. Find the other users, find the scrolls. I fear our seal is weakening over time. I do not know where the exact location of where we sealed the leader and I will not tell you. But rather tell you the location of the scrolls and the weapons. After all is gathered, head towards the Sealed Rock and it will tell you where the rough location of the seal is. Under this message is a spell devised by my friend to show the exact location of each scroll and weapon. There are five of the exact same messages scattered across the land. We wish you luck._

Naruto finished reading the message and shifted his eyesight towards the spell underneath. In truth, it only looked like a circle with random symbols in it and wavy lines sticking out of it. Deciding that he had nothing to lose, Naruto touched the center of the circle. Suddenly his head was filled with the exact locations of different objects.

His head started throbbing, but he was interrupted as a sudden a branch snapping behind him. He pivoted his head behind him only to discover the most shocking thing he had ever seen. Yet what he looked at was the beginning of everything, and it's what caused the gears of chaos to begin.

* * *

Her father was not impressed with her graduation place in the academy. It brought her tears that her father wasn't even proud about her graduating. So now she was cuddling with Mir under the Tree, trying to get rid of her worries. "Mommy," Mir said. After all these years Hinata couldn't get Mir to call her anything else other than Mommy. "I hear something coming towards the left of us," Mir had developed hearing and smell like a dog when he was 2 years old (keep in mind he is only 3 years old).

Hinata turned her head towards the direction Mir was indicating. "Stay here Mir; I'm going to check it out," But Mir wouldn't let Hinata go even she started protesting. "I'm coming with you," Mir stated with a voice that left no argument and the look he gave her. She sighed at him. "Fine, but you'll have to shadow me since I don't want you to be discovered if it's somebody from the village," Hinata said. Nodding his agreement, Mir flew off into the dense upper region of the forest leaving Hinata behind.

She started heading towards where Mir had indicated. After a couple minutes she found into a clearing with an abandoned shack. Hinata looked around the clearing only to find Naruto reading intently on a big black and red scroll.

She didn't want to alert him of her presence, but her foot stepped upon a stray branch she didn't see. Naruto turned around just as Hinata flinched. "Hinata?" Naruto asked, "What are you doing here?"

"ano…w-w-well…" Hinata's mind started racing, trying to find an excuse. _Mom he wasn't the one who made the noise!_ Hinata snapped out of her stupor when Mir's voice ran out in her head. When did Mir can telepathically communicate with her?

She couldn't really think about it at the moment since she was suddenly half way up on a tree with her hands restrained and a kunai to her neck. "What do we have here?" a silky voice said near her ear. "Mizuki-sensei?" She heard Naruto say. Why was Mizuki-sensei here?

"Good thing Hinata's here so you won't try anything stupid," Mizuki said, "Maybe I'll sell her to Kumo after I kill you." "What are you talking about Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto choked out. "You seriously didn't figure it out yet Naruto? It doesn't matter anyway since you're going to die here!" Mizui screeched out as he threw his wind mill shuriken at Naruto while still holding Hinata.

Naruto stared at the incoming huge ass shuriken blankly. When the realization that he was going to came into mind, it was already too late. The shuriken went through Naruto's solar plexus. The force of the shuriken sent him hurling back towards the abandoned shack and the blade that was sticking out of Naruto buried itself into the old wood leaving Naruto's now dead body hanging on the wall with a large blood splatter.

Hinata started screaming as she saw her crush's dead body body and blood was still slowly dripping from the body. She was silenced as Mizuki put a hand over her mouth. "Shut up bitch, maybe I'll have some fun with you before I sell you to Kumo." Mizuki leered. _Mommy!_ Mir screamed in her head. _Don't come!_ Hinata screamed back hoping Mir had heard that. Apparently he didn't as he rushed out towards Hinata and Mizuki.

"What the-" Mizuki started but Mir rammed the branch they were standing on causing Mizuki to jump dragging Hinata with him. Mir turned his head towards the both of them, but kept on flying. This was a mistake as he didn't see the thick branch coming up in front of him as he rammed straight into it causing him to flip before seeing dark.

"What the hell is that?" Mizuki wondered, "Oh well might as well cut him open to find out."

Hinata felt something burning deep inside of her. First it was Naruto, next it was Mir. Who else was she going to lose? She felt the urge to laugh. And she did just that. "What the hell are you laughing at bitch?" Mizuki sneered, "Shut the fuck up!" He hit her on the head. She started laughing even harder.

Mizuki growled in irritation. He moved his hand back to hit her again, but Hinata felt something snap inside of her. Mizuki's hand went down, but he only felt air. He looked around to find Hinata 10 feet away from him.

Her head was bent low as if from exhaustion. Her hair was flowing down her neck and shoulders. She slowly extended her hand to her side, her dragon tattoo flashing. "Come," Hinata muttered," **Maple Staff**," Her outreached hand exploded into a bright light. It started slowly extending into the shape of a staff. It kept o extending until it was slightly over 4 feet and the top was shaped into a maple leaf. The light seems to compress a bit until it imploded.

The next thing Mizuki knew was the pressure of Hinata's chakra. It was overwhelming.

Hinata stood there with a green staff with a red maple leaf on the top. _"Mir"_ Hinata said both out loud and telepathically. Mir had awoken to Hinata's explosion of chakra, and he knew what this meant. Unknown to Hinata, Mir had hidden his abilities from his mother. He never had a good reason to tell her over the years, but know was the time.

Mir teleported to Hinata's side, ready at a moment's notice. She pointed the staff at Mizuki, **"Magic Missile"**. Mir immediately felt power course through him. He channeled the energy to his mouth opened shot it out. Twin concentrated balls of magic shot out of his mouth at unnatural speeds. Both of them rushed out towards Mizuki.

He was only able to barely dodge one of them; the other took his left arm off. Mizuki fell to his knees gripping his severed limb in pain. Blood was gushing out from the wound, leaving a bloody trail. Mizuki's face was pale as a sheet, and had sweat dripping from his forehead.

"B-B-Bitch," Mizuki managed to croak out. He had just enough will not to pass out from blood loss or from the pain.

Hinata was going to finish him off, but the first step she took caused her to stumble. She couldn't let Mizuki go. He killed Naruto and that was unacceptable. She regained her balance only to find Mizuki bandaging the limb up with his shirt, looking better than he was before.

Mir was looking warily at both his mother and Mizuki. He couldn't do anything by himself. Hinata has to give him the energy to form spells. Without her, Mir is powerless except for the occasional teleportation spell.

Mizuki was seeing red. He had come so close gaining the Scroll of Seals, and the Hyuga princess. Now his ass was being kicked by the supposedly weak Hyuga. He glared at the blue atrocity that appeared before the Hyuga that blew apart his arm.

Hinata tried to move again, but her legs felt like jelly. She jabbed her staff into ground to keep herself steady. Mizuki took the opportunity, and threw his second wind mill shuriken at her.

Mir saw it coming so he moved in front of his mother to take the blow for her. The shuriken hit him full on, knocking him to the side, but his dragon scales were harder than the shuriken so it didn't cut Mir. He still was knocked again for the second time that night.

"No Mir!" Hinata cried out. She was trying to rush to Mir's aid, but Mizuki never allowed it as he rushed towards Hinata. He used his good hand to grab Hinata by the neck and slam her against a tree.

Hinata can only stare into those hate filled eyes.

* * *

"_Are you done yet, boy"_ Naruto heard.

After he had seen himself get impaled by the huge shuriken, he had appeared somewhere in a dense forest. He had walked around for a couple minutes; each step he took caused the forest to glow brighter and brighter. Like it was going to disappear into the light (cough hint cough). It was then that he heard the voice.

"_Follow my voice, boy"_

And Naruto did. He kept on walking towards the voice until he arrived in 3-story high cave. "Hello?" Naruto called out. Suddenly, two huge, blood, slit eyes opened and stared straight at him. Naruto took a step back in fear. The eyes narrowed slightly, and suddenly a nine-tailed fox appeared. It lunged straight at Naruto with its claws pointed at him. Naruto wanted to run but he had tripped on a loose rock, just his luck that he keeps on tripping when the direst situation is happening to him.

Naruto was saved when the fox hit an imaginary barrier and bounced back.

"**Look at you, scared even though I can't even touch you human" **the fox growled. "W-w-who are you," Naruto stuttered in fear. **"You do not know who I am yet I have been in you form the day you were born,"** the fox glared at him,**" I am Kyubi!" **Naruto visibly paled.

"Weren't you killed 13 years ago by the Yondaime?" Naruto asked, getting over his momentary fear. **"I was not, like you believed human," **Kyubi replied,"**I was sealed, INTO YOU!" **Kyubi screamed the last part. Naruto blanched. **"Yes, did you know why everybody hated you? That you were scorned and shunned by the others? It was all because of me!"** Kyubi yelled.

"_Oh shush you drama queen"_

Naruto heard the voice that first lead him here. Apparently the voice and Kyubi didn't get along as proved by Kyubi narrowing his eyes. "**Why did you lead him here? It is not like you J-**" Kyubi was abruptly cut off as living shadows sprang out of the cave walls. The shadows wrapped around Kyubi's tails and his legs along with muzzling its mouth too.

"_He doesn't need to know my name yet Kyubi," _the voice scolded it as Kyubi struggled to gain freedom. Changing his attention to Naruto, he voice said, "_Glad that you came, sorry for the rough beginning, but you do understand that it is necessary for you to learn," _Naruto only nodded dumbly with the voice. "_Go back to your world, there is somebody that needs you right now, but don't worry I'm sure the claw will approve of you."_

That was the last thing he heard before forest scene faded, and he arrived at the clearing still impaled by the shuriken. His eyes were hollow, like he was watching somebody else take control of his body. He gripped the shuriken by the blade, and used his arm muscles to pull the shuriken out. Normally, this could kill a normal person from blood loss, but Naruto wasn't normal. Right as the Shuriken left his solar plexus, his skin and muscles instantly stitched themselves back together.

Naruto gave a sharp intake of breath as he pulled it out, and grunted in pain as he instantly healed. Healing that fast had to have some recoil to his body. Naruto fell to his knees in exhaustion. Though a dull white light coming from his gloves made him shift his attention. The red abstract lines were now glowing faster and faster. A sharp pain was making its appearance on Naruto's right hand.

The gloves slowly unraveled themselves, turning into shadows. The shadows then circled around his right hand. It was translucent enough to show his maple leaf tattoo glowing just like Hinata's was before. The shadows slowly started condensing into the shape of a black gauntlet with a red maple leaf plate covering the front, just like three years ago.

Naruto stared at the gauntlet, turning his forearm around to get a better look at it. The gauntlet, besides the maple leaf plate, was entirely black. It covered half of his forearm length, and it was light and comfortable. He flexed his fingers back and forth trying to get used to the gauntlet. By doing this he had discovered a picture of a kunai, the hilt running from the bottom of his index finger to bottom right of his hand, and a sash starting from the bottom of his index finger to the bottom left of his palm.

He couldn't explain it, but he imagined the very kunai that was on his palm. He felt something hard suddenly appear in his hand. It was the kunai with the sash. The kunai itself was a lighter silver color than the onyx colored than he was used too. The sash was red with a complimentary red clothed grip. At first, Naruto thought it was the same with all the other kunais he had seen, but another glance it was very different.

The material that made these kunai was harder and lighter than the other ones. Naruto grinned, and looked around. His vision had improved too. His eyes were keener and could spot little things far away. Naruto growled as his eyes settled on Mizuki choking Hinata to death. Neither of them had noticed him. Perfect.

With a start that even Naruto was surprised at, he launched himself at Mizuki. It was a good thing too since Hinata was starting to foam from her mouth. Mizuki stared in shock as the supposedly dead Naruto. He couldn't really say much as Naruto threw the new kunai at him at incredible speeds.

He was able to get out one of his kunai out and deflect it, but it left a big chip on the side. His severed limb was starting to throb. Blood was pooling out more from the exertion he was putting up.

Naruto, on the other hand was grinning, the gauntlet majorly improved his throwing speed and his aim. His throwing skills were already off the charts in the academy, but now it was just unbelievable. Summoning another one of his kunai, he rushed at Mizuki.

Caught off guard by Naruto's tenacity, Mizuki flipped his kunai around to block Naruto. The sliver kunai cut into the onyx kunai by half an inch. Naruto pushed off from the locked kunai, flipping in the air to dissipate some of his momentum. When he landed, Mizuki threw his damaged kunai straight at Naruto.

Naruto didn't even flinch or back down, instead he rushed towards it. Each step he took caused his body to sink as his body was turning into shadows. He sunk completely into the floor, by now the kunai passed harmlessly over his shadow body. Though he has a shadow body, a dark spot on the ground marked where Naruto was. Naruto kept on rushing Mizuki, the dark spot moving in a zigzag pattern. He felt lighter than air in the world of shadows, he could still see even though he was technically in the ground.

Mizuki, in return, was completely caught off guard by this new predicament. Naruto jumped out of the shadows and delivered and upper cut to Mizuki's chin, sending him flying. "**Dark sight"** Naruto breathed before summoning two kunai and spinning to get momentum for his throw. He channeled his chakra into the two kunai as he spun.

Naruto felt it, he didn't need to see everything to judge the distance of the target. He relied on pure instinct.

"**Lucky 7**" Naruto screamed as the two kunai humming with energy was shot towards the still flying Mizuki. Both of them hit their mark. One of them hit Mizuki's good arm, severing it; the other hit him straight on his heart. Both passed through the body, and both made the hit area explode from the sheer energy from the kunai. The two kunai passed through a couple trees before impaling themselves three inches into a large tree.

Mizuki's body flying body got redirected as it slammed itself half way up a tree, leaving a spat. It started sliding down leaving a crimson trail. When the body finally reached the ground, Naruto was finally able to admire his handy work. Blood was trickling from Mizuki's mouth, both of his arms were gone as they were blown off from Hinata's **Magic Missile** and Naruto's **Lucky 7**, and a two inch diameter hole was in the place of Mizuki's heart.

The bloody battle was finally over.

**And this chapter is finally over. Over 6000 amount of words was written. The longest chapter I have written in my short life on , and it took me over a week to write it. The battle with Mizuki has revealed some assassin skills and some dragon master skills, Magic Missile, some hints on the teleportation skill, Lucky 7, and Dark Sight. Though I have been seriously thinking about this, I have decided to set up a poll for this story to those maplers who understand the following. I was thinking of whether or not giving both Naruto and Hinata double classes. I was thinking of giving Hinata the cleric class as a double and the new dual blader class for Naruto. It will cover some weaknesses for both of them, though I won't immediately give them those classes until later. Please vote whether or not I should have double classes even the readers who don't even know what I'm talking about. It will greatly affect the story and the plot.**

**And here is my new Maplestory ranting corner just exclusively (or not) to other maplers.**

**SCREW YOU NEXON! AND SCREW YOU TOO HACKERS! Because of you hackers, Nexon had to reset everything that was done from July 11. I lost 2 levels, 150,000 mesos, a finished quest, some potions I gained, a couple of feathers for the Orbis quest, and a basic diamond! I admire your effort to try to make up for the lost data, but this is inexcusable! I would be a level 58 by now if not for your effort to fix what the hackers did. Not to mention that YOU SET THE RELEASE DATE OF DUAL BLADERS BACK! **

**Ok ranting just made me calm down. I don't like to admit this but the 2x drop event did help me get more maple coins in the monster carnival and got some gach tickets from the maple points Nexon gave every player that was online on July 11.**

**By the way I will be calling Kyubi 'it' since it is just mass of chakra, theres no gender for the tailed demons so its better to call them 'it'.**

**Cookies to anybody who can guess who the voice is. The real name of the voice was just released by Nexon a couple weeks ago. Though I do think the name doesn't really fit the character in Maplestory, but I can't complain. I gave away the first letter of the name already so I hope you guys can guess it.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**See the arrow leading to a blue link? CLICK IT!**


	4. AN Tribute

**I'm sorry for you fans out there that this isn't an update for my stories. Instead this chapter is a tribute/ode to . As they are shutting down their website after countless number of years of supplying us with online manga scans. So I have written this poem that i came up with in 15 minutes while I was taking a shower to honor the cast that worked so hard to keep us happy.**

**Disclaimer: I would have loved to say that I wasn't one of the cast or crew members of , but it's kind of useless now since they are shutting down.**

You begin small,

Just like a baby,

With only a few thoughts,

But you grew into something great,

As you grew,

Your thoughts became many,

Your thoughts became stories,

And so your stories multiplied,

It was then that we came to you,

Looking for guidance,

Hungry for your many stories,

Opening our ears to you,

Some were ugly,

Some were fair,

Some were romantic,

While some were aggressive,

We have loved your stories,

Cherishing them through our years,

As you kept on feeding us,

We have increased by the millions,

Through the pain,

Through the laughter,

Through the drama,

Through the tears,

I kept on loving you,

We kept on loving you,

Believing that you will keep on going,

But that was not the case,

Your stories will always stay in our heart,

As you pass away,

We will pass your stories along,

To the many generations to come,

And so we say,

Through our tear-stained eyes,

We salute you farewell,

To your final breath.

By: RE-jects666

Put this in your post if you think that was the best online manga scans on the internet.


End file.
